Arms and Security
by SierraBlind
Summary: Kim has reached a crossroads, and with the help of Wade and Shego, will make a choice that will change the hero game forever.


~~This is a story that I've revised into a kigo story, since it played out better. Now, as a kid, the only person I didn't like watching on Kim Possible was Ron. For some reason I just didn't feel for the character, just like I don't feel for the comic relief Naruto. So now I present a Kim Possible story that makes kim into a badass, and there will be Ron hating.~

~~As much as I wish I owned Disney or Kim Possible I don't… so please don't sue me… Please?~~

Arms and Security Chapter 1

KIM POSSIBLE, 16 YEARS OLD

Kim walked down the Halls of Middleton High, holding onto Ron's hand as they walked to their only shared class of the semester, Biology with Barkin. Kim felt Ron shudder and laughed as she drug him further down the halls. Bonnie walked by, with Tara and Hope, the latter 2 waving at the couple passing by. Ron turned to wave back and Kim gently tugged his hand, moving then into the room where the other student were getting ready for the day.

Kim chose seat toward the front and Ron begrudgingly sat next to her.

"Aww KP can't we just skip school for the day and head to bueno nacho or something?"

"Ron you know I never ditch, and as my boyfriend, you are so not ditching me during our shared class."

Kim smiled as Ron lowered his head onto the table, mumbling about responsibilities and such, as Barkin strolled in, looking as grumpy as ever.

"Ok class open your books to where ever we were before and read until the next chapter, then prepare your experiments with your assigned partners."

Ron groaned again, earning a glare from Mr. Barkin as Kim smiled and shook her head, looking to her assigned partner on the other side of the room and getting a thumbs up from the brunette girl Casey.

As she walked over, only one person noticed how strained her smile had been, and how her hand was bruised from when Ron gripped it hard as she stood up. Mr. Barkin narrowed his eyes at Ron Stoppable. The boy had been getting angrier lately, lashing out and complaining more than often. He was also getting bigger muscles, but Mr. Barkin had his suspicion about that. No one should get that big, that soon.

He cast a worried glance at Kim, as she had been getting drained of energy lately. She wasn't glowing like she was the days before the prom. Barkin sighed as he thought back to that sad day, seeing a girl like Kim possible broken like that… then to see Stoppable almost force a kiss on her has grated on his last nerves like no other. He had wartime friends who did the same thing. They were known as monsters.

Barkin had given detention to Stoppable every now and then in hopes that he could curve his behavior, but the following days Kim would come in even more worn out than ever. He eventually stopped, hoping that Stoppable wasn't forcing himself onto her. If he was….

Barkings knuckles cracked and the class took it as their sign to start. He noticed that Stoppable positioned himself to be able to watch Kim. He decided enough was enough, he would hold Kim back this time and try to talk to her about this. Even heroes need a bit of guidance once in a while.

~KP~ ~KP~ ~KP~ ~KP~ ~KP~

"SHEGO!" Hollered Drakken, tapping his foot impatiently as his partner in crime walked in, stretching her muscles as she slid into a comfy armchair set up in the lab room.

"Ah yes, Shego, good good. With this latest plan to eliminate Stoppable and err… Possible, we will be 1 step closer to world domination!" Drakken raised his fist in the air and smiled with his oversized jaw, as Shego decided to turn off her music in her earphones that she had obviously not taken out when she entered.

"With my new ion combustion reaction ray gun, we will turn the Possible into a walking explosion, then use her as a living hostage to threaten the UN, then force them to…." Drakken rambled.

'Geez, blow princess up and turn her into a forced hostage? Drak's getting a little dark with his plans lately, and a bit too vengeful against Stoppable. If someone get killed in collateral, I'll be sure to shove my contract up his ass when the courts convict him' Shego thought, while keeping an impassive gaze toward Drakken.

~KP~ ~KP~ ~KP~ ~KP~ ~KP~

Kim stopped dissecting her frog as her Kimmunicator went off. She turned to Casey who simply shooed her off with a smile, saying 'I can easily finish the rest Kim, go save all of our butts'. Kim smiled and answered, holding Wade from talking with a finger, which Wade responded by nodding and staying quiet. Kim bent over and grabbed her bag, and nervously looked to Ron, hoping he hadn't heard. Unfortunately, Ron looked relieved to have an excuse to leave the room, while his partner looked less than excited. Kim then looked at Mr. Barkin, who simply nodded, handing her a note then turned his attention to the rest of the class.

As Kim and Ron exited, Kim finally answered with her trademark "What the sitch?"

"Drakken and Shego are up to it again, robbing the Colorado Jet propulsion research Institute for who knows what." Replied Wade

"You would think a crazy nut like him would just keel over already from and the psycho stuff he's been getting into lately" said Ron, looking tired from the coming day already.

Kim chose to ignore his comment, noting that Ron's attitude from this job had deteriorated again. She gave a quick look to Wade who frowned and nodded, as he set them up for a ride.

"Already on the way Kim, be careful out there" replied Wade, as he blacked out the screen and sat back in his chair. Wade had always been analytical about things in life, preferring to calculate all the problems in the world to look for a solution, but even he could see Ron's demeanor becoming more rage filled as of late.

It seemed light right now compared to some days, but his outlook on life was just more negative since he started dating Kim. After the Little Diablo incident, where he saw Kim break down emotionally in front of Shego, who comforted the girl with a teary hug, he seemed to hold a bundle of angst for Drakken and Shego. Wade had seen most of what had happened, which included Shego's apology and encouragement for Kim to finish her night with Ron at the prom, along with seeing Ron beat down Drakken to a very bloody mess for not remembering his name to a point where Global justice agents had to restrain him.

Once the couple had kissed at that nights prom, Wade figured it was just an emotionally straining night for the 2 of them. Even Betty Director forgave Ron for his more vicious attack that night understanding where it had come from. Even with all this though, Wade still had an uneasy feeling about having these 4 rivals meet each other once again. Just a feeling that something bad was going to happen. He decided to keep his communications line open, just in case. The last time he had ignored his bad feeling… that little diablo incident…

~~Flashback~~

_KIM POSSIBLE, 16 YEARS OLD_

_As Shego clotheslined Stoppable before he could get to Kim, she gave the synthodrone a quick look over. It seemed quite a bit fucked up to have jerked with Kim's emotions this much, and some of the things she had said just a few minutes earlier kept making her stomach clench, and gave her a bad taste in her mouth. But if she were to keep appearance for that syntho-freak thing, she better act the part. She walked over to Eric and laughed at Stoppable, slowly fading out of consciousness, but the anger in his gaze was apparent. At least it wasn't completely directed at her though. As she felt the synthodrone put his arms around her, she noticed Ron was out cold, so she went to move away. Eric kept his grip on her though._

_"Ok enough acting there, let go before I snap you in two." Shego said, glaring at the robot thing._

_"I heard what you said before, maybe we should give Kim a little show when she wakes up, truly break her spirit?" Eric said, lowering his face toward Shego._

_Shego nearly gagged at the move, and punch the drone in the gut hard enough to drive it back a couple feet._

_"Get this straight Robo-freak, touch me again, and you're scrap. I ain't messing with Kimmie anymore today, and what I said earlier? Yah it was just to mess with her. I don't like you, I'll never like you, and you just learn to stay the hell away." Shego walked away angrily, mumbling about the dirty robot._

_Eric simply shrugged and went to tie the heroic duo up._

_-F-L-A-S-H-F-O-R-W-A-R-D-_

_"Why couldn't I see that he was a fake?"_

_"Yah, don't get much faker than a synthodrone….Oooohhhh you kissed a synthodrone!"_

_"I never kissed him…."_

_Ron smiled_

_"…But I wanted to…"_

_Ron frowned….then scowled_

_"Just great KP, I mean really? Crush on the robot boy still?"_

_"I said wanted Ron, don't want anything to do with him now."_

_"Geez, of course!Ssure Kim, here I am, good guy, riding with you, having your back since pre-k, PRE-K KP, and the only reward I get is to be put in these damn dangerous situations because of just…..STUPID SHIT LIKE THIS. We're at bueno nacho headquarters for crying out loud, and instead of enjoying naco's or any other delightful mexican food, I'm tied up with emo Kim, who couldn't even go to the prom with the guy who has been trying to be more than friends for freaking years now. This is just great…just great."_

_Kim just looked at Ron, stunned at the outburst… but truthfully couldn't blame him. She did constantly put Ron into this situations, and although she knew Ron liked her liked her, she just…. Couldn't see him in that way. It's not like she hadn't been there for him, listening to his damnable girl problems, watching him slowly eat himself to death with worthless junk food, sticking up for him when bullied._

_'I mean, who else would stick through all the crap with the guy who was the lowest of the low on the social totem pole.'_

_She has been there for Ron just as much as he has been there for her, and suddenly some psychopathic maniac makes a super boyfriend just for her and SHE BECOMES THE PROBLEM? WHEN HE WAS THE ONE WHO GOT HER INTO THIS BUSINESS ANYWAYS?_

_"Ron…"_

_"Don't want to hear it right now Kim, I just-"_

_"Fuck you Ron."_

_Ron looked up, mouth open…..he couldn't muster the strength to reply back. Just then Rufus popped out of his pant pocket. _

_"Rufus!" Both teens exclaimed_

_-F-L-A-S-H-F-O-R-W-A-R-D-_

_As Shego sat in the control room, looking at Drakken and the goons, along with the robofreak, she couldn't get the uncomfortable feeling out of her stomach. She felt sick about what she had done to Kim. _

_'What if that was me in her place, dear god I would hate my guts for being such an Ass….Uurgh I gotta make this right… This is too far.'_

_Shego shot up from her armchair, she may be 'evil', but this was just demented. She walked toward the door only to feel the synthodrone put its hand on her shoulder. She growled and lit up, full intention on beating the freak to death, when Drakken suddenly shouted._

_"SHEGO, where are you going? Now is the time of my destiny to rule the world!"_

_"To the villain girls break room doc, you got a problem with me going to empty my damn bladder now? AND TELL THIS ROBOT TO GET ITS HAND OFF OF ME BEFORE I BLOW THIS PLACE SKY HIGH" Shego screamed._

_"Oh…uh of course, Eric please release her and get back here… I'd rather not have a mess right before the final countdown"_

_Eric let go of Shego and walked back to Drakken's side, Shego walked out of the door, and ran off to the right, hoping she was running in the right direction to get to princess before it all went down._

_-F-L-A-S-H-F-O-R-W-A-R-D-_

_Kim and Ron ran down the hall, taking a sharp right, then stopping at the main control room._

_"You sure it's here Wade?" Kim asked, not in the mood to talk to Ron right now._

_"Yup, if you were to come out of the door and head to the right, it would lead to roof access."_

_"Got it"_

_The 2 very angry teens burst into the room, seeing Drakken and Eric, along with the goons. Yet no Shego. No words were exchanged as they charged in and started the attack._

_-F-L-A-S-H-F-O-R-W-A-R-D-_

_Shego watched as the synthodrone crumbled and powered down the tower. She had rushed in and seen the carnage the 2 angry teens had left in their wake. She began to tear up when she saw Kim, screaming out to find her and teach her a lesson. Kim had tears flowing down her face was the rain washed over her. She deserved Kim's anger for what she had done, and nervous as she was while Kim was wearing the super suit, she had to face her before she killed someone._

_"COME OUT SHEGO, DON'T HIDE FROM ME!"_

_"K…Kim, I'm here" replied Shego, winching as the girl turned to give her a death glare from the pits of Hell._

_"Finally…. Do you know who I hate Shego?" Kim said, stomping over to the villain with full intentions of beating her to a pulp._

_Shego remained quiet, looking at the teen with tears in her eyes._

_Kim grabbed Shego by the collar, not noticing that she was unresponsive._

_" . . .SHEGO!" Kim yelled in her face. When she looked a bit closer, she noticed that the water below her eyes…wasn't….from the rain._

_"me" whispered Shego_

_Kim stared hard at Shego…._

_"I don't deserve your forgiveness Kim…but you deserve an apology. I…didn't realize what was going on before it was too late…If I were in your shoes….I would hate my guts too. I'm…S….Sorry about all of this Kim. I…..I'm sorry" Shego put her head down in shame, more tears peaking out. She would never be caught apologizing, or even crying any day in a million years, but this…..this was too far. This was what Global Justice had done to her all over again. Betrayal of a rival._

_Kim dropped Shego as tears welled up in her eyes._

_"No…. no no no….Damn it"_

_Kim backed away toward the nearest wall._

_"Damn it…DAMN IT, WHY SHEGO!"_

_Kim's muscles strained as she backed into the wall behind her._

_"Kim… I'm sorry"_

_Shego had picked her head up at her name being called, expecting to get the life pummeled out of her._

_"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Kim yelled_

_Shego just stayed on her knees, watching Kim grab her head, fighting the conflict that was present in her mind. Kim must have seen that her apology was sincere, and be fighting with the part of her brain telling Kim to beat Shego to a pile of mush._

_"DAMN IT, WHY CAN'T I HATE YOU!"_

_Kim punched the wall behind her once, twice, three times, all while repeating the same curses._

_Kim then put all her energy into grabbing a giant slab of the wall that she had punched out. Shego's eyes bulged at seeing the little redhead pick up a slab of wall that had to weight as much as a minivan._

_With a final yell of aggravation and frustration, Kim hurled the slab toward the tower with all her might, hitting it near it's concrete midpoint. At the same instance, a flash of lightning struck the top of the tower, and a magnificent display of fireworks went off as the tower slowly, yet surely cracked….snapped…pulled…then with one large give, and broke under its own weight, collapsing to the ground with a miniature earthquake._

_Shego rose and slowly walked over to Kim, who had fallen flat when she hurled the large piece of wall. She bent over and picked the girl up, who was crying openly, and weakly struggling to get out of the plasma wielder's grip. Shego then stood the girl up, but her arms underneath the girls armpits, and hugged Kim tightly, whispering into her ears all the apology she could muster._

_Kim could only cry harder and hold Shego against her._

~KP~ ~KP~ ~KP~ ~KP~ ~KP~

Kim and Ron scaled up the backside of the research institute, heading toward the roof where they could sneak into the building to stop Drakken and Shego from their mystery quest. They were quiet as they moved up. Kim had sad thoughts surfacing again. In the past, Ron would be chatting away, with Rufus in the rear, chattering in agreement. Since Hana had come back to America though, Ron insisted that Rufus stay behind to be a babysitter, since Rufus mastered his Mythical Monkey power a lot quick than Ron had, and could keep Hana at least inside the house.

When Kim took a peek down, Ron had a very concentrated look on his face, which should have made her happy, but only made a small shiver crawl up her spine. Ron hadn't been abusive, but he had been getting so angry lately that last week he had punched that wall near her head when she took down DNAmy before Ron could get there. She hated this new Ron, she felt like she was in danger just being around him. His hair had become oily lately, and she could swear he was losing a few here and there. His acne had also started up again, and she was worried that a he may have been doing a bad hobby on the side because of what happened during the little diablo incident.

"R..Ready for this Ron?" Kim asked, as they reached the top of the facility to go over to the vent on the ceiling, as Wade's map showed. Ron didn't respond, and only started marching toward the vent with a scowl on his face. Kim gently caught his wrist as he passed and flinched back as Ron looked at her with such an angry face. Kim responded by putting on her angriest face, and Ron immediately deflated and mumbled an apology.

"Ron? What's wrong with you lately? You've been getting-" Kim asked.

Ron interrupted, "It's nothing KP, just not wanting to deal with these two today, ya'no? Just hoping for a relaxing day with my lovely lady" Ron smile was a complete lie, which Kim knew, but didn't press in case she just made him angry, which wouldn't get them anywhere. She instead opted to give him a hug, making Ron slump down into her embrace.

"Come on Ron" She said, walking over to the vent, opening it with her laser lipstick and setting the grate aside for them to slip in. Maybe she had to talk to someone about this, like Barkin… Or even Shego, but how was she going to get her attention… maybe pull her aside during their fight.

~KP~ ~KP~ ~KP~ ~KP~ ~KP~

Shego's senses picked up the echo of footsteps in the air ducts, but she felt the need to not warn Drakken or the henchmen as they made their way into a research facilities main lab room. Shego was irritated when the security guards had showed up earlier. Not for the guard themselves, but when Drakken had pulled out a pretty menacing looking raygun from his coat pocket, Shego opted to zap the 2 guards with her plasma and showcase that she was bored, which had the desired effect of Drakken huffing angrily and putting his raygun back into his pocket.

Drakken's sudden bravery and brashness was really grating on Shego's nerves ever since that little diablo incident, and when she had seen him in the GJ hospital beaten and bruised, she figured he deserved the ass-kicking he had gotten. Once they had broken out, he had tried to lash out at her for not protecting him, but she ended that argument with a plasma encased punch to the gut, and another plasma encased slap to the back of his head, lighting his hair on fire. Drakken then decided to lash out toward his henchco workers, who at first were laughing at his sudden ire, but fell into order when an accidental explosion in one of his lab had killed 3 henchco workers. Those 3 were notorious for picking on Drakken, and the fact that they were usually patrols around the outer areas of the hideouts, but somehow ended up in the explosive lab in the middle of said hideout were a bit too coincidental. Drakken brushed it off as a complete accident, but the henchco workers decided that staying on his good side was the safest bet to living out their month long contract with the mad scientist.

Shego had figured that Drakken somehow set the whole thing up, and kept a wary eye out for him ever since. Once she started focusing on his details, she could see that the bag under his beady eyes were getting larger, most likely from a lack of sleep, and his ideas for world domination involved hurting a lot more people, mostly through collateral. The other villains were keeping their distance from him, especially when they got the henchco reports from Jack Hench's personal email. Shego declined an offer to work for senior señor, explaining that she may have to be the one to take old blue boy to the back of the shed if he ever got out of control. Senior agreed and offered her sanctuary if she ever needed it, which, with the way things were going nowadays, may be soon.

"Shego! Go make sure Stoppable and the redhead don't interrupt our plans today, for it shall be the beginning of the rein of Drakken soon enough" Drakken hollered.

"Ya uh huh, sure," She responded, walking out into the hallway. Maybe if she could talk to Kim about this or something, maybe she had noticed the changes too, and had a way to arrest Drakken permanently if she somehow managed to forget to grab him for her escape. But knowing Kimmie, she wouldn't agree to Shego getting away without some kind of proof from her that Drakken had become more of a menace as of late. Since she had no physical proof, she could only go by word of mouth. Even though Kim and her had that moment on top of Bueno nacho headquarters, she wouldn't put that burden of a choice on Kim's shoulders, so the next time they meet, Shego would try to grab as much physical evidence as she could, but first she had to get Kim to talk to her for only a minute so she could explain and try to at least get her to look at the proof. Maybe set something up for her hacker to find….

Shego was thrown from her thoughts as she heard a henchman grunt from down the hall ways. She opted to slink over to the corner and hide on the beam right above the turn, then let the vigilante couple go into the main lab room first. She could then catch Kim in a fight and move her away so they could chat.

~KP~ ~KP~ ~KP~ ~KP~ ~KP~

"Ron seriously, what the heck was that?" Kim whisper yelled at Ron, as they stuck around the corner from the hall that led to the main lab room.

"He came up on us quick Kim, I had to do something!" He whisper yelled back at her. He really didn't see why she was so upset.

"Yes but, you never ever punch someone in the neck like that Ron, you could have seriously killed the man if he didn't have such a quick reaction, Ron please don't let your anger guide your attacks like that again!"

To say Kim was surprised at the action was an understatement, Ron usually opted for leg sweeps or chest palms when he got taken by surprise, but to go into a full monkey stance and punch the man in the throat, he easily could have had the man choke to death. Luckily the guard somehow knew to lower his chin and turn his head to the side, causing the punch to pinch the nerve in his jaw and knock him unconscious with a grunt.

"Yeah, I gotcha KP, sorry, I won't slip up like that again, let just get the heck out of here" He answered, anger seeping out of his mouth.

"Yeah, we'll talk about that later Ron but let's go" Kim sighed and cast a quick worried look up, right into another pair of emerald eyes. She mouthed 'We need to talk' and the 2 teens moved past the corner and headed to the main lab room.

~KP~ ~KP~ ~KP~ ~KP~ ~KP~

"Holy shit" whispered Shego, as she heard the whole conversation. She dropped from the ceiling and lightly followed the 2 toward the lab room. 'Maybe Drakken isn't the only guy whose changed around here… Ok Kim, we'll talk. The buffoon might be as much a danger to her as Drakken is to me but… geez' Shego ran her fingers through her hair as she thought on this development. She caught up to the lab door, and heard Kim making her speech to Drakken. She smirked and lit her hands up, preferring to get the party started with her hands instead of her mouth

~KP~ ~KP~ ~KP~ ~KP~ ~KP~

Shego waited until the sounds of battle died down a bit, then entered the room. She saw most of the goons had scattered, and Drakken was hollering for them to get back into the fight. She eyed both Kim and Ron in the fight. The buffoon was trying to take out all the henchmen with haymakers, and although sloppy, his monkey form was keeping him low and fast. He seemed to be losing ground, but the henchmen would finish before he was finally caught. Kim on the other hand was making easy work of the henchs around her. She glided through the air as if being able to walk on it, and her flip drop kicks were taking the henchs out quickly.

Shego seized the opportunity and shot plasma bolts at Kim while she was in the air, 'accidently' taking out the remaining henchs. She ran over toward Kim wit hands blazing, hoping Kim would catch her message quickly enough.

Kim did notice a few things off with Shego. First off, Shego was more precise with her plasma than her mom with a surgical needle. So 'accidently' taking out the henchs was either a sign that she was incredibly angry, which Kim doubted, or she agreed to talk, add to that the fact that was heading to her at full speed, which they both know would never work on her. As Shego got all the way to Kim, her punches seemed slower, more lingering, and she guided them away from the group.

Kim fought back at the same speed and noticed Shego smirk for a quick second, then it was gone and Shego was continually glancing at Drakken, then Ron, then the computer consoles across the room. Kim glanced at Drakken, who was busy trying to load a cannon shaped object into a hover truck, then took a look at Ron, who was finishing up his own henchs. Panting a bit, Ron ran toward Drakken, who shot out at him with a laser pistol, causing Ron to dodge and hustle back to cover. Drakken focused back on loading the cannon, and Ron would throw objects around the cover toward Drakken, attempting to distract him long enough to fight him hand to hand. Kim focused on the computer console next, seeing that Shego's punches were slowly moving them to the computers which had... room behind it to talk! Kim fought back against Shego, who matched her pace hit for hit, and Shego smiled as she noticed Kim moving them to the consoles as fast as possible.

Once they were close enough, Shego lit down her hands, grabbed Kim's hand and ran around the console, putting a finger to her lips and sending out plasma bolts every few seconds. Kim then waited for a couple shots and yelled out, 'IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE SHEGO!', then leaned in close to Shego since she figured she had something to tell her.

"Hey princess, sorry for the secrets, but we really need to chat." Shego whispered

"That's ok, thank you for agreeing." Kim whispered back

"You notice something off about Drakken, since the diablo's incident" Shego shot off another bolt.

"Yah, he's been getting a bit obsessed lately hasn't he?" Kim kneed the console near her and grunted out loudly, then held Shegos hand so she could stop shooting bolts for a little.

"Thanks... look Kim, his latest plan was to turn you into a freaking time bomb and threaten to blow you up for ransom, and I'm pretty sure he would detonate you anyway, I'm really worried about him, you, hell even me and the henchs here. You have some kind of capture plan for this guy? Cause I can only hold him off of you for so long before he goes insane on me, and I really don't want to be a murderer here pumpkin." Shego intertwined her left hand with Kim, and shot a quick 3 bolts with her right.

"Why...would he go so far as to kill me? I thought he was a capture and torture kind of guy, maybe had some kind of standards here..." Kim was concerned about this.

"Anything strange about his rants lately that you noticed?" Shego questioned

"Only that he remembers Ron's name now" Kim laughed, then immediately got quiet when she looked at Shego's face.

"Yah, I'm thinking that he wants to torture the buffoon...by killing you. Kim I won't let that happen, but we need to stop this guy before he really hurts you ok?"

"I agree Kim, and when you get a chance, all 3 of us should talk this through…" Wade's voice came over the communicator, startling Kim and Shego. Shego nodded and handed Kim a card with an address on it.

Kim nodded, then heard the sound of the hover truck starting up. She pulled out her calling card from her belt pocket and used the Kimmunicators's pen to write down her personal number. She kissed Shego on the cheek, thanked her and told her to call her when it was safe to meet, and jumped out from behind the console, landing roughly on her back, sliding far away from Shego's spot.

Shego blushed, but got the hint, quickly putting the card in her ankle pouch, and started running toward the hover truck. Ron had seen her and sprinted at Shego, all intents to hurt her. Shego chuckled at this and shot plasma at his feet, causing him to jump. Ron felt Shego's foot on his chest as he was kicked in midair, impacting the ground hard. Shego flipped, then sprinted all the way to the truck, which had started to move. She hooked on the back and crawled to the top once clear of the room. Shego frowned… As the buffoon wasn't that thick in the chest before…

When Kim looked to the side, she shook her head a bit at seeing Ron get laid out by Shego. He may have his monkey powers and kung-fu, but his anger made him overconfident. Shego could beat him to a pulp any day she felt like. Kim groaned loudly and stood up, fake limping over to Ron. When she offered her hand to him, he just turned his head and stood up on his own. Kim kept her hand out-stretched, and glared at Ron. Ron looked at Kim, then lowered his gaze, mumbling something about not realizing she was there. Kim called Wade for a ride and the two left without saying another word to each other.


End file.
